1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding disc holders and more particularly pertains to a new grinding disc holder for holding and dispensing paper backed abrasive grinding discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grinding disc holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, grinding disc holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,357; 4,875,609; 4,926,722; 5,454,551; Des. 387,943; and 3,096,975 which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grinding disc holder. The inventive device includes a base plate and a top plate spaced above the base plate. A spaced apart pair of support rods are extended between the base plate and the top plate. A slide bar is extended between the base plate and the top plate. A clamp plate is interposed between the base plate and the top plate. The clamp plate is positioned between the support rods and the slide bar. A jaw assembly is slidably mounted on the slide bar to permit sliding of the jaw assembly along the slide bar between the base plate and the top plate. The jaw assembly has a sub-assembly for releasably holding the jaw assembly in a fixed positioned on the slide bar. The jaw assembly also has a jaw portion coupled to the clamp plate such that sliding of the jaw assembly along the slide bar in turn moves the clamp plate between the base plate and the top plate.
In these respects, the grinding disc holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and dispensing paper backed abrasive grinding discs.